


Fitting Her (#27 Partner)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Her (#27 Partner)

Her girlfriends had all asked why? Peter was older than her, a square, he had for all intents and purposes stalked her, and while he wasn’t bad to look at she’d had boyfriends who were just as good looking.

Elizabeth made jokes that were full of crude innuendo.

What she couldn’t tell them, what they didn’t understand, was that Peter was her partner. She knew that from almost day one. They fell into sync, understanding if not always agreeing, complementing if not identical.

Even her parents didn’t understand but again she didn’t care. Peter fit her and that’s what mattered.


End file.
